1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for funnelling fluids.
More particularly, the present invention relates to caps for closing fluid inlet ports and containing a collapsible funnel.
2. Prior Art
Devices for guiding fluids into hard to reach or small openings are well known. Typically a funnel is used to facilitate pouring a fluid into such an opening. The oil inlet port of an engine is such an opening, often being located in a hard to reach place. Furthermore, even if the inlet port is not hard to reach, the opening is usually small. Because the opening is small or in a difficult to reach location, attempting to pour oil without a guiding device may result in spillage around the inlet port and onto the engine. The spilled oil is difficult to clean up. Use of a funnel reduces the spilling of oil when pouring, but may not completely eliminate it. After pouring, oil will coat the inside of the funnel. When the funnel is removed oil may drip from it.
Continuing the example of an oil inlet port on a car engine, a funnel used to pour oil into the oil port must be stored after use. The funnel should be accessible when needed. Storing the funnel in a garage may be fine if oil is only added there, but if oil is to be added somewhere else the funnel must be stored in the car. Before storage the funnel must be cleaned or placed in a container. If it is stored without cleaning, the oil clinging to the funnel will gradually drain off the funnel onto the surface on which it is stored. There is also the problem of the funnel being misplaced or lost.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in a fluid funnelling device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination cap and telescoping funnel.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a funnel which is always present.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cap which allows easy access to an inlet port.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a funnel which does not require cleaning after use.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a cap with a self contained funnel to eliminate storage problems.